A Better Day
by shottersnation
Summary: Feliciano works at a fastfood restaurant and meets Ludwig who's a new employee. Ludwig happens to be a member of a skinhead/neonazi gang but that doesn't stop Feliciano from falling in love with him. Meanwhile Feliciano's in an abusive relationship with Umberto.
1. Chapter 1

**I wasn't satisfied with how the camping-story came out, but I did like the idea of Feliciano being in an abusive relationship with Umberto. So I decided to change the story. (I'm sorry for the readers who liked the camping story better)**

**Summary: Feliciano works at a fastfood restaurant and meets Ludwig who's a new employee. Ludwig happens to be a member of a skinhead/neonazi gang but that doesn't stop Feliciano from falling in love with him. Meanwhile Feliciano's in a relationship with Umberto, but Umberto doesn't treat him well. I know it's a complicated summary but I'm sure you'll understand when you start reading. I really hope you all like it. Please let me know by leaving a review.**

**Enjoy reading!**

Feliciano really hates his job. He works at a Burger king restaurant, trying to safe some money to pay for his studies. His family is really poor and Feliciano's hoping for a better future becoming a student. Of course he doesn't want to spend the rest of his life making hamburgers and french fries and getting yelled at by customers.

He lives with his older brother, Lovino and their grandfather in a small house in the worst neighborhood . There are a lot of criminals out on the streets and he doesn't feel safe at all. He's got an older boyfriend, Umberto, who doesn't treat him well. He loves him but Umberto's an alcoholic who beats him up whenever he gets angry. Feliciano doesn't want to break up with him because Umberto's his only friend and he somehow still loves him.

When they emigrated from Italy to the United States, after their parents died from a car accident, they had trouble fitting in but now they're used to speaking another language.

Feliciano's cleaning the counter, wiping it with a cloth that may be even dirtier than the counter itself, when his boss is coming in followed by a tall young man.

"Feliciano? Let me introduce you to Ludwig Beilschmidt, he's one of our new employees and you're going to help him for today. Show him the whole restaurant, also the kitchen and tell him what to do. It's his first day so be patient, ok?"

Feliciano nods. "Yes sir , I will"

"Thank you" His boss replies before leaving them on their own.

"Hi, my name is Feliciano Vargas"

"Ludwig Beilschmidt" The guy replies almost whispering and they shake hands.

He seems to be a very shy person. Feliciano notices he's wearing a long sleeve with the highest collar he has ever seen, not showing any skin at all. He himself is wearing only a thee and short on this hot summersday.

"Aren't you feeling a little hot wearing those clothes?"

"No" Is his short reply without looking up.

"Well ok then.. Why don't you go clean all the tables?" He hands him a clean cloth.

"Ok" He takes the cloth from him, their hands brushing and goes to work. Feliciano watches him from behind the counter. He's got nice short blonde hair, a handsome face and a nice posture. His legs and arms are skinny but it looks like he's got some nice abs covered by his shirt. He's leaning over one of the tables, wiping it carefully and his fingers are long and thin, he could play the piano very well. His shoes are the only thing that betray his casual clothing, black sneakers with red shoelaces. They make him look young and playfully. If he would have been single, he would definitely ask him out.

"I'm done" Feliciano jumps upon hearing his soft voice, he didn't notice him standing right beside him.

"Oh eh.. since it's your first day and it will be a very quiet day because it's Monday, you can have a break, you can have lunch at the canteen or go outside enjoying the weather for thirty minutes." Feliciano states happily.

"Ok, thanks" He turns and goes outside. The Italian finds himself staring at Ludwig again, this time through one of the large windows.

Ludwig lights a cigarette, sitting on one of the benches in front of the restaurant. A few minutes later Feliciano looks at him again and suddenly he's surrounded by a small group of people. They're all man, some of them bald headed and they're all covered in tattoos. White Power tattoos...

Feliciano starts paying attention, afraid they might hurt him, but they're just talking and laughing instead.

They must know each other. It's the first time he sees Ludwig smile and hears him raising his voice instead of whispering.

Thirty minutes later Ludwig comes back inside.

"Your friends?"Feliciano asks curiously.

"No" Ludwig shakes his head, looking almost innocent.

Feliciano decides not to push the subject, he'll find out about it later. "Oh"

...

Like Feliciano expected, it was a really quiet day. It's four pm when his boyfriend, Umberto comes in.

"Umberto!" He smiles. "Hi sweetheart, I decided to come visit you at work because I really missed you."

"That's so sweet of you"

"Who is he?" Umberto asks, pointing at Ludwig who's serving a plate filled with hamburgers to some costumers.

"He's new, his name is Ludwig."

"Oh" Umberto seems to be jealous like usual. He always expects Feliciano to flirt with every handsome guy.

Ludwig's coming their way, two hamburgers still left on the plate.

"Feliciano , I don't know..." Ludwig can't finish his sentence because Umberto's taking a step back on purpose, bumping into him, his elbow connecting with his nose with great force and causing the blonde to drop the plate. "Who ordered this... ah..." Ludwig's getting on his knees, collecting the plate and the hamburgers.

"Ah I'm really sorry" Umberto says without trying to hide his smile.

Ludwig looks up at him, his blue eyes filled with hatred but he doesn't say anything. His nose is bleeding slightly.

Feliciano feels sorry for Ludwig but he doesn't dare to confront Umberto with it. Umberto easily loses his temper and Feliciano doesn't want to get beaten up tonight.

"I'll throw these in the bin and ask the kitchen staff for some new ones." The blonde states wiping his nose before disappearing into the kitchen.

"I'll go check on him, he looked hurt. See you tonight , ok?"

Umberto sighs. "The boy is fine, it's just a nosebleed."

"I don't want my boss to get angry, he wants me to watch him."

"Ok. See you tonight sweetheart" Umberto smiles and kisses him. Feliciano pulls away and watches him leave the restaurant, then he goes to the canteen finding Ludwig on a chair holding a tissue against his nose.

"Are you ok?" He asks softly.

"Yes, it's nothing."

"Yes it is, let me check" Feliciano starts pulling Ludwig's hand holding the tissue away but Ludwig pulls away.

"Don't touch me ok?" He snaps.

Feliciano quickly lets go of him, taken aback by his sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to help you"

"I told you it's nothing. Your boyfriend's a nice guy." He says sounding sarcastic and leaves the room.

The Italian sighs deeply. Ludwig's a very complex guy.

...

At six o'clock Feliciano opens his locker and starts collecting his stuff. He and Ludwig are the only ones who have to work until six, the others have to work till nine o'clock today.

He didn't talk to Ludwig after what happened. Ludwig's coming in, wearing a tee this time. His arms are covered in the same kind of tattoos his 'friends' have. He must have thought Feliciano already left because he seems startled.

"Bye" He says and leaves immediately.

"Bye Ludwig" He whispers, looking after him.

**Please review & let me know what you think! No flaming please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Warnings : Bad language, violence.**

**I'm not a racist, I just want to write about it.**

**Enjoy!**

Feliciano's got the day off and he decides to go to the nearby supermarket. He's slowly walking through the park, enjoying the nice weather and watches children playing.

That's when he sees Ludwig with his 'friends'. His heartbeat fastens. They are playing football on the grass. Ludwig's wearing the same bright red shirt he wore yesterday when he left the restaurant and dark pants. He looks stunning playing football, his hair slightly messed. Feliciano stops and hides behind a few trees, he wants to watch him for a while even though he knows it's a little weird to be spying on your colleague.

Ludwig's the most slender build and probably the youngest of them all. One of the others ; a bulky , bald headed guy in his early thirties , grabs Ludwig's shoulders preventing him from scoring a goal. Ludwig struggles but his friend is stronger than him and pushes him to the ground. They all laugh. It all makes sense to Feliciano now ; those guys are his friends, Ludwig's a member of their gang and he's wearing long sleeves at work because he's trying to hide his tattoos. If their boss ever found out he's a racist, he would lose his job. He probably hates Feliciano too, because he's an Italian.. he's got tanned skin. This makes the Italian very sad because he really thinks Ludwig's a nice guy.. he would like to be friends with him.

Just when Feliciano wants to step out of his hiding place, a group of Hispanics is coming their way. They don't look friendly, maybe they are a sort of gang just like Ludwig and his friends.

"What are you doing here? This is our territory, go hang out somewhere else you fucking beaners!" One of Ludwig's group yells at them.

Feliciano decides to wait until it's safe to leave his hiding place. He's constantly checking for Ludwig's reaction to his friends actions because he wants to prove to himself that Ludwig's not a bad guy.

Ludwig just laughs, but doesn't pay attention to them anymore, instead he takes a bottle of water out of his bag and starts drinking, turning his back to his friends and the Hispanics.

They come closer to them.

"You're wrong, this is our territory you are the ones that should go somewhere else. Or do you want to fight? The loser will leave" The leader of their group speaks.

"Fine!" The bald headed guy that pushed Ludwig to the floor earlier today answers. The other guys are already standing, preparing for a fight.

Ludwig heard what they just said and he quickly gets up.

"No, don't. Why don't we just leave? We shouldn't have a fight here, there are children playing nearby." He offers, trying to avoid a fight.

"Shut up ,you little German whore! Are you scared?"

"First you want me to shut up then you ask me a question.." He turns to his own leader.

"Please Peter, let's just leave this place"

"Fine, fine. We'll leave but next time you're dead" He's pointing at the other man.

"Good, walk your little girl home safely before she gets scared"

Peter wants to hit him anyway but Ludwig stops him. "He isn't worth it"

"I will find you, German boy and you will regret this day"

Ludwig leaves with the rest of the group, ignoring him.

Feliciano waits for them to get out of sight and leaves the park too. He was right about Ludwig, he's not that bad after all right? Ok he's a member of a dangerous gang.. but he didn't pick a fight with the Hispanics, he tried to avoid one.

...

The next day the Italian's late for work, Ludwig's already cleaning the counter and greets him.

"Good morning, jeesh what happened to your face?" He asks sounding a little worried to Feliciano's surprise.

"Oh nothing, I bumped into something"

"You're lying. Someone hit you.. I know that kind of bruises and what may cause them"

"Yeah I'm sure you do" Feliciano snaps without thinking about it.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, sorry I didn't mean it like that. You're right I got into a fight with my boyfriend"

"Why don't you sit down for a while? You're getting very pale"

Feliciano slumps down onto one of the chairs.

"So you were arguing about something and then he just beat you up?"

"Yes something like that. He always thinks I'm cheating on him.. but I didn't"

"Why don't you just break up with him? It's not normal for a person to beat up his boyfriend."

"I still love him.."

"Did it happen before?"

"Yes but only a few times."

"A few times! That's not good"

"I know, if it happens one more time I'll break up with him"

"Fine, but if you ever need someone to talk you can always call me, ok?" He gives him a small piece of paper, his cell phone number written on it in a very neat handwriting.

"Thanks a lot. It's funny that you're talking a lot to me now.. instead of Monday when you didn't want to talk to me at all."

"I just wanted to get to know you first, and I'm a little worried about you.. that's all."

"Well if you ever need someone to talk, you can call me too." He quickly writes his cell phone number down on a piece of paper and hands it to the blonde.

"Thanks"

...

It's a very busy day and Feliciano really needs a break but there's no time for it.

He watches Ludwig who's busy cleaning the tables, then recognizes the group of people sitting at the table next to the one Ludwig's cleaning. The Hispanics..

Ludwig didn't seem to recognize them.

"Hey white boy" One of them calls him.

Ludwig freezes, dropping the cloth onto the table, then turns to face them.

"Please just enjoy your food and try not to make a scene."

They just laugh at him. "Why not? Because you don't want to lose your stupid job?"

"Exactly. Now leave"

"Oh, not yet" Miguel, their leader, grabs his wrist. "Sit down"

Ludwig takes a seat. "I don't have time, my boss-"

"We don't care about your job, we want to warn you.. killing one of our best man wasn't a smart thing to do"

"What! I didn't-"

"We know you're the one who killed him"

"Oh that's awful.. I didn't do it, I didn't even know it happend. I'm sorry"

"Don't pretend you're sorry. Your tattoos prove that you think of us as an inferior race."

"That's right, but I didn't kill anyone and I have to work now" He quickly leaves their table.

"Ludwig, are you ok?" Feliciano asks worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine. They asked me something about the meals" He lies.

**Pleaseeee review, it makes me happy & write the next chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pancakes for everyone who left a review! Reviews make me happy and they're important because I'm always curious what people think about the chapters. Also ideas are always welcome! **

**Enjoy!**

**Warnings: Violence! rape**

Ludwig's on his way to Peter's house, which is where they always hang out, Peter's their leader after all.

He's thinking about Feliciano.. he's such a nice guy, very friendly and he definitely deserves a better boyfriend. He has been daydreaming about Feliciano a lot these days. Of course they will never become friends, Feliciano's just being friendly at work because he has to. Ludwig's sure that he knows everything about him.. about the gang, that's enough for him to hate Ludwig. He secretly hopes Feliciano will call him some day, not because he wants him to be hurt of course, but just to talk to him because then it would be like they are friends. Ludwig himself will never find the courage to call him, he wishes he was brave enough to just call him.

This is one of those times Ludwig really hates his life ; He doesn't like the things Peter and the others do to other people, killing someone is just sick.. Of course he hates those black guys, Mexicans and Hispanics too but that's no reason to kill them or hurt them badly.

He trusted Peter and thought they were friends.. but deep inside he knows Peter's just using him. He really wants to step out of it all, but that's impossible because they will kill him.

The blonde stops in one of the dark alleys to light a cigarette, he looks up at the sky and wishes he could have a normal life, joining the gang was a bad decision.

"Hey white boy!"

Ludwig turns quickly, dropping his lighter to the floor. Miguel and five other guys.

The blonde takes a few steps back but bumps into someone. He looks over his shoulder to see three other guys who also belong to Miguel's gang.

"You won't be able to escape this time"

"I don't want any trouble.. let's just talk" Ludwig offers, sweat's dripping down his forehead.

"We don't want to talk." One of the guys who's standing behind him, grabs his arms while Miguel starts punching him in the face. Ludwig accidentally bites his tongue, blood's dripping down his chin.

"Stop it! I'm not the one responsible for your friend's death."

"Yes you are"

A violent kick directly to his knee cap makes him fall, withering in pain.

"Ah I guess you should see a doctor, I might have broken your leg" Miguel says smiling.

The blonde doesn't answer, instead tries to focus on his breathing.

A few minutes pass by in silence. Miguel and the gang staring at Ludwig who doesn't even try to get back on his feet and doesn't say a word either.

One of them, the tallest of them all finally speaks up.

"Man I think you did some serious damage to him"

"Too bad for him we're not done yet." Miguel laughs and grabs both Ludwig's shoulders, shaking him.

Ludwig looks up at him, a hazy look in his eyes.

"I guess I'll have to be quick, it's no fun when he passes out"

"Now open your mouth boy" Miguel drops his pants.

"Fuck you" Just a whisper.

"What did you just say?" Miguel leans in closer to him and Ludwig spits in his face.

"I said FUCK YOU"

"Ohh, I think we'll have to wash that dirty mouth of yours. Now open your mouth!"

Ludwig feels like throwing up, watching Miguel shoving his already hard dick in his face.

He keeps his mouth shut.

Miguel pinches his nose which makes it impossible for the blonde to breath and forces him to open his mouth. As soon as Ludwig opens his mouth, Miguel shoves his dick inside.

"For the sake of your front teeth, don't try to bite"

Ludwig starts gagging while Miguel's roughly fucking his mouth.

"Such a slutty mouth"

It doesn't take long before Miguel pulls out and comes all over the blonde's face.

"You look so pretty, covered in sperm." They all laugh.

Miguel kisses him on the mouth, bruising his lips, then they leave.

Ludwig drops to the ground, the pain of his leg is unbearable. He tries wiping his face with his sleeve but he's sure his face is still covered in a mixture of sperm and blood.

He throws up, feeling dirty. He doesn't want to be here any longer but he doesn't want to go to Peter either. What to do? He takes the small piece of paper with Feliciano's number on it out of his pocket and stares at it.

Should he call him? He really wants to.. he's the only person he wants to talk to, but he shouldn't be bothering him with his problems.

He tries to stand but walking hurts way too much, besides his house is far away from here.

He decides to call Feliciano anyway...

...

"Feliciano Vargas!" Feliciano sounds happy like always.

"Feliciano.. it's me, Ludwig" He answers shakily.

"Ah Ludwig, I'm a little surprised it's you but I'm glad you called. Are you ok?"

"Not really, eh.. someone attacked me"

"What? Where are you? Do you want to come over?"

Did he really asked him to come over to his house? Wow..

"Eh, yes please. Atleast I'll try..." He says, staring at his leg.

"Good, Umberto's not home tonight so that's a good thing." He tells him the adress, luckily it's very nearby.

"Ok thanks, I think I'll be there in eh... an hour"

"Ok, be careful. bye"

"Bye"

He pulls himself up at the wall and tries to take a few steps. It hurts like hell but there's no other way to get to Feliciano's house.

...

_Knock - Knock - Knock_

He really needed an hour to get to Feliciano's place.

The Italian opens the door and gasps.

"Oh Ludwig, come in quickly. What happened?"

Ludwig slowly steps inside, leaning on Feliciano.

"Please take me to the couch?" He asks pleadingly.

"Yes of course" His gaze drops to Ludwig's leg. "Maybe it's a better idea to lay down for a while in the bedroom."

"Ok.. "

...

Ludwig's leaning against one of the pillows, sighing deeply.

"Thanks a lot.. Am I bothering you?"

"No of course not, you need help." Feliciano strokes his arm in a friendly gesture.

"Oh I'm sorry, you don't want me to touch you" He pulls away.

"No!" He almost shouts. "Eh.. I mean, it's ok it feels good right now" He's blushing deeply.

"Ok" He continuous stroking his arm. "You'll have to take off your pants" The Italian's pointing at the large bloodstain spreading on his knee.

Ludwig's eyes grow big. "You mean like .. right now?"

"Yes, your tight jeans is only making it worse"

Ludwig takes his jeans off and Feliciano jumps upon watching his knee.

His knee is bruised and bleeding. Feliciano can't take his eyes of his legs. He's got a swastika tattoo on both his knees.

"I'm sorry but I think your leg is broken"

"I know, but I'll be ok"

"You have to go to the hospital"

"No, no hospital please"

"You have to ; time won't heal a fractured bone"

"Ok.. but not now please"

"That's fine but tomorrow you'll have to visit the hospital"

"Alright, I promise"

The Italian searches his whole closet, finally finding a shirt that's big enough for him.

"Take off your shirt, it's all dirty and covered in blood. You can wear this one, I hope you don't mind it's a pink shirt with yellow birds printed all over.

Ludwig laughs. "That's ok, thank you" He takes his shirt off, revealing his divine upper body.

Feliciano's staring at the large tattoo on his chest ; it reads "Übermensch"

"You've got a lot of tattoos"

"Yeah, I'm sorry .. I didn't want you to see them"

"I know you're a member of a white power gang, I saw you at the park a few days ago. I don't mind ok? I think you're a nice guy"

**Please tell me what you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pancakes for everyone who left a review. This chapter will be a short one, because I'm really busy these days.**

"So they think you're the one who's responsible for his death and they beat you up?"

"Exactly" Ludwig doesn't tell him they also forced him into oral sex.

"Awh, don't worry ok? You'll be fine in a few weeks"

Ludwig's smile is slowly fading, he looks about to cry.

"Are you in pain?" The Italian asks worriedly.

"Yes.. but it's just that I'm going to lose my job, I won't be able to work for a month and because I'm still on my trial period they will fire me. I know I deserved this but..."

He inhales deeply through his nose before going on.

"I want a normal life ; no more fighting, no more hate, but it's too late for that and it's my own fault. I can't get a proper job, nobody wants to be in a relationship with a guy like me, I can't even go to a swimming pool because people will be offended by my appearance and they will react badly to it." He's trying to hold back his tears and lowers his head. "I can't even get my leg treated"

"I would really like to help you, but I don't know how. I'll go with you to the hospital tomorrow, they will help you no matter who you are. Why don't you just step out of the gang?"

"That's not an option, they will come after me. "

"We'll think about something, don't worry about it now" Feliciano's hand wanders to his soft blonde hair.

Ludwig yawns. "I'm very tired, I should go home"

"Why don't you just stay here for the night? You can't walk properly"

"Ok, thank you that's very sweet. I'll sleep on the couch, there's just one bed"

"I'm not letting you sleep on the couch, you're injured!"

"You're right, blood stains are difficult to remove. I would better sleep on the ground then"

He's trying to get up. "No I didn't mean it like that, we'll just share my bed .. nothing wrong with that right? We're just sort of.. friends"

"Eh yes.. nothing wrong with that" They're both staring at the ground, a blush spreading on their faces.

"I'll go change into my pajamas" The Italian starts taking his clothes off in front of Ludwig.

"Well this is ehm.. a little awkward"

"Oh I'm sorry, I'll close my eyes" Ludwig closes his eyes.

Feliciano hurries putting his pajamas on and crawls onto the bed. "I'm done"

"Good" The blonde opens his eyes again, smiling sweetly.

Feliciano's already falling in love with him, he tries to ignore these feelings but it's not working.

"You're shivering, are you cold?" The Italian asks him.

"Not really, I'm just a little nervous after what happened"

"I understand"

"Goodnight Feliciano"

"Goodnight, Ludwig"

A few minutes later Feliciano falls asleep, Ludwig's still awake and fails to hold back his tears any longer.

He cries himself to sleep, feeling dirty.

...

"Ludwig?" Someone gripping his hair "Ludwig?" Someone's shaking him by the shoulders. Who's trying to hurt him in his vulnerable position?

He quickly grabs that person's arm and throws him to the other side of the room , then opens his eyes. His 'attacker' was extremely light weighted and was probably carrying some plates explaining the rinkling sound.

"Feliciano, my god I'm so sorry!"

It was just poor Feliciano trying to wake him up and bring him some breakfast and he slammed him into the wall. The floor is covered in bread, milk and cheese and he must have really hurt him.

"Ludwig? I.. ouch"

"I'm so sorry Feliciano, I thought you were someone else! Let me help you"

Without thinking about it, Ludwig steps out of bed, trying not to bend his left leg too much and hurries to the poor Italian.

"Noo you should stay in bed!"

"I'm ok. I'm so sorry for what I did to you, I didn't do it on purpose please believe me"

"I know that, you thought I was someone else trying to hurt you. I'm fine I'll just have to get you some more bread, milk and cheese I guess" They both smile.

"I'll clean this up, it's my fault after all"

"No-no I don't want you to do that! You're injured, just stay in bed"

"I can do it, why don't you just stay in bed for a little longer? You really helped me a lot yesterday, now I want to do some things in return. Like a real gentleman" He winks.

Feliciano's blushing like a schoolgirl and he can't hide it from the handsome, smiling blonde. He brings a garbage bag from the kitchen and hands it to Ludwig, then hops back onto the bed and watches as Ludwig starts collecting the broken shards and food while in a sitting position, which looks quite seductive.

They are both startled by Ludwig's ringtone.

"It's Peter.. I have to answer it"

Feliciano nods and climbs out of bed, pretending he's not listening.

"Hello? No I'm not at home.. I spend the night at a friend's place."

Feliciano wishes he could hear what Peter's saying.

"Just a friend from work.. One of those Latino bastards attacked me last night, my friend´s taking me to the hospital today... Wait,, I'm sorry for not telling you about him ok, don't worry about it... No I don't need you to take me to the hospital.. Oh ok, I'll see you around twelve o'clock at the mall. Bye" The Italian watches as Ludwig angrily throws his phone onto the bed.

"What's wrong?"

" He insisted on taking me to the hospital, I would rather go with you but he doesn't want me to hang out with other people. I'm really sorry"

"That's ok, it's about your health not about who's going with you."

"No it's not."

Feliciano looks up, surprised.

"I want to go with you" He says childishly before leaning in and kissing the slender Italian.

Feliciano's so surprised about his actions that he pushes him away.

"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have done that"

"No.. I mean eh-eh Ludwig it's just that"

"I know, you're in love with Umberto.. it was very rude to just kiss you like that. I should go"

He tries to get up from the floor and succeeds.

The Italian doesn't know what to say but feels really sorry for the blonde.

He didn't want to reject him, not at all but it would have been wrong to answer his kiss.

"Ludwig, I don't want you to leave. I- I really like you, I'm just scared"

**Please review?**


End file.
